Andy
by satinair
Summary: Kurt and Blaine change their son's diaper for the first time.


"This is impossible."

"Blaine, stop moving around so much."

"I can't get the stupid sides to—"

"Blaine, you're _hurting him_."

"There's no way I'm hurting him. I'm hardly touching him."

"So why is he scrunching his face up like that?"

"He's not in pain. He's-he's…laughing?" Blaine turned to face Kurt who was looking fearfully down at their four day old son. "Andy is laughing at us." Andy stared up at his fathers and gurgled happily. Kurt scowled down at him.

"Andy, it's not right to laugh at your dads when they have no idea what they're doing," Kurt said, bopping Andy on the nose with the tip of his finger. Andy focused his olive green eyes on Kurt's finger before reaching up and curling his little fist around it.

"I don't understand why this is so hard," Blaine said, tugging at the sides of the diaper again. "I've practiced on countless dolls, more than I'd like to admit."

Kurt sighed and gently pulled his finger from Andy's grasp. "Well this isn't a doll. This is a real, live baby," Kurt said, trying to hide the nervousness from his voice. His heart hammered in his chest. They could do this. They're fathers. _Fathers_. Kurt smiled at the word.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine grumbled as he used his fingernail to figure out where the diaper was held together.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt replied. He grinned as a bead of sweat form on Blaine's forehead and made its way down past Blaine's knitted eyebrows. His eyes were narrowed in concentration until he noticed Kurt was staring at him and his eyes flickered up to Kurt's face.

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. "This is impossible," he said. Kurt chuckled and gestured to their son who was making spit bubbles with his mouth.

"May I?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and took a step back. In one swift movement, Kurt undid the side straps of the diaper and it fell open.

The smell that instantly filled the room was nauseatingly strong; Kurt and Blaine clapped their hands over their noses and Andy giggled at them.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said, his voice muffled by his hand. "How can one little boy make so much poop?"

"Clean him!" Blaine pleaded. Kurt scowled at him and looked around the oak changing table for a fresh diaper. He frowned when he couldn't find one and turned to Blaine.

"Where are the clean diapers?" Kurt asked, pulling the neck of his long sleeved t-shirt up over the lower half of his face so he could breathe.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What clean diapers?"

"You didn't bring the clean diapers?"

"I thought you had them."

"Why would I have them? I was holding the _baby_!"

"I thought you had Andy and the diapers!"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, does that even make sense?"

"I don't know. I can't think properly right now," Blaine said as his eyes started to burn. "Oh god, I think I can taste it."

"Shut up before I vomit," Kurt snapped. His eyes swept the room until he saw the blue and white diaper bag Rachel and Finn had given them as a present when Andy was born. He bolted over to it, held his breath before removing his head from his shirt, and grabbed a fresh diaper and a pack of baby wipes from it.

Kurt walked back to the changing table, nudged Blaine out of the way with his hip, and laid the supplies on the table. Andy looked up at him curiously and he could sense Blaine doing the same behind him. Kurt smirked. _Like father, like son_.

Kurt pulled the dirty diaper away and replaced it with a fresh one. Blaine stared in fascination as Kurt used one of the moist baby wipes to clean Andy's bottom, applied some baby powder, and secured the new diaper in place all in one fluid motion.

Andy stuck his fist in his mouth and gurgled around it, spit sliding down the corners of his mouth as Kurt patted his soft, round stomach.

"How did you do that?" Blaine asked, wide-eyed.

Kurt shrugged. "You're not the only one that practiced on dolls," he replied. Kurt gave Blaine a soft peck on the cheek and said, "Why don't you put him down for his nap, so we can see how much Daddy Time we can get before he needs something again."

Blaine gently wrapped Andy in the fluffy, yellow blanket he was laying on and held the tiny baby close to his chest. "And what exactly does 'Daddy Time' entail?" Blaine asked, the sides of his mouth quirked upward.

Kurt picked up the soiled diaper and baby wipe and dropped them into the tiny trashcan next to the changing table. He grabbed the hand sanitizer on the lower shelf of the table and used it to clean his hands before rubbing baby lotion over his hands to take away the strong smell. Kurt walked over to where Blaine stood and moved close, so that he could feel the soft heat radiating from their son between them. He gently kissed the top of Andy's head, his tiny dark curls tickling Kurt's lips, and then kissed Blaine slow and softly on the lips.

"Sleep," Kurt answered and Blaine looked up at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Good to see we haven't lost the passion our relationship had before Andy was born," Blaine joked.

"No, never," Kurt said with a wide grin. Blaine laughed heartily as he moved from Kurt and made his way to the crib in the middle of their large, elegantly decorated living room. Kurt watched him as he went, cradling their son in his arms before slowly lowering him down into the ivory and purple bassinet that his father and step mother had given them. Blaine made sure the blanket wasn't wrapped too snug around their son and that the tiny pillow in the bassinet supported his head enough. Kurt walked over to Blaine, wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, and hooked his chin over his shoulder. They stood, still and silent, watching as Andy's little chest rose and fell. His tiny eyelashes fanned over his fat, pink cheeks and Kurt couldn't help but think about how much looked like Blaine when he slept.

A warm feeling washed over the two fathers as they watched their son. They were both exhausted and nervous and terrified, but at that moment they knew one thing: they wouldn't give this up for the world.


End file.
